


紫色の霧の夜

by grayangel19



Category: Mekakucity Actors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayangel19/pseuds/grayangel19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping alone is cold and dark.<br/>With a friend by your side, everything will be alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	紫色の霧の夜

**Author's Note:**

> Shuu-kun if you read this early I will be pissed. This is a trial run to see how it goes and I will give you a hardcopy on the 14th. You're always telling me to be patient. Now it's your turn.

Shintaro knew immediately that someone had entered his room. It wasn’t a matter of seeing or hearing anything, he just felt a presence outside his door barely an instant before it opened without a sound.  
Clearly whoever had entered expected him to be asleep, but it’s not like it was possible for them to enter his room without waking him. He was instantly awake the moment someone so much as poked the doorknob.  
“…Shintaro?”  
It was Konoha, obviously very tired judging by the sound of his voice. And… scared? A little? Before he could think about that for very long it dawned on him that Kono might do something unexpected if Shintaro didn’t respond. Quickly, act half-asleep!  
“…..hm?”  
Nailed it.  
Konoha paused for a moment so Shintaro rolled over towards the door and opened his eyes a little to see what was taking so long. He needed at least a little sleep if he was going to make it through tomorrow.  
Konoha was covered in a giant yellow, white and black fleece quilt, a section of it rested on top of his head like a hood. If it were morning perhaps Shintaro could’ve mustered the energy to laugh at how silly Kono looked standing there.  
When Konoha continued to stay silent, Shintaro decided to speed this along. If Konoha needed something he would deal with it as well as he could so he would be allowed to return to sleep.  
“Is there something you need Kono?”  
His friend’s eyes widened a bit, as if he had actually come here without a logical reason to. He wouldn’t have disturbed Shintaro if he didn’t need something. Not at four in the morning when even Shintaro could usually be found asleep.  
“…Never mind. It’s nothing.”  
Konoha began to shuffle towards the door again, and Shintaro was seized with an urge to make sure he didn’t reach the hallway looking so sad. No matter how tired he was, for now he was willing to put up with Kono, at least for a little while.  
“Kono. Tell me what you wanted from me.”  
The quilt sagged a little bit where Shintaro guessed Konoha’s head to be, and he was worried Konoha was upset because he had been trying for the opposite effect.  
“…can I sleep with you?”  
Konoha’s voice was very quiet and tentative, leading Shintaro to think he had misheard him at first.  
“What did you ask me?”  
The quilt sagged further still and it was fairly obvious that Konoha was uncomfortable having to ask again, but he managed to bring his voice up to a level that Shintaro could hear better.  
“May I stay here tonight Shintaro?”  
Slightly deflated that he hadn’t worded that a little differently as that would have provided some interesting opportunities, Shintaro managed to nod his head and turn back over. It was fine if Kono stayed, having another person in the room wouldn’t do anything to Shintaro’s ability to fall asleep.  
Having another person in the bed on the other hand…  
Shintaro realized Konoha didn’t exactly have any place to set up in his room, and was about to say so when he before he was hit in the face with Konoha’s quilt, practically knocking him off the bed.  
Despite some half-hearted protests and flailing on Shintaro’s part as he struggled to get the blanket off or set some boundaries, Konoha climbed under the sheets.  
Shintaro sighed and moved over to make room for Konoha, causing the blanket to slip into the new space between them. Shintaro closed his eyes and tried to ignore the fact that there was another person less than a foot from him in his own bed. Nothing was going to happen, and why should it? This was Konoha for crying out loud.  
Because it’s Konoha is exactly why something should happen.  
Shintaro shook his head to clear out the image and rolled over having momentarily forgotten that there was not a lot of space in the bed, and found his face mere inches from Konoha’s. He seemed to be already asleep, and Shintaro knew from experience that it took a lot to wake Kono once he was asleep.  
He must have had a truly awful nightmare to send him running to my room then.  
Konoha was curled up as tight as his size would allow on the bed, and it occurred to Shintaro that he was probably still very tense from his nightmare earlier.  
Gathering up the blanket with its yellow and black arrows pointing in all directions, Shintaro threw it over the both of them pulling it up to Konoha’s shoulders.  
That got him to relax a little, his arms unfolding so his hands rested near his waist as opposed to clasped tightly in front of his chest, as if he was afraid of being struck.  
He seems so innocent when he’s asleep.  
Shintaro suddenly felt the need to apologize to Kono for how he had acted a few minutes ago. He’d been tired and grouchy, but he wasn’t really angry at him. He could never really be angry at Kono.  
Reaching over slowly, Shintaro gently poked Konoha in the cheek, leaving a small dimple that quickly disappeared, but otherwise getting no response.  
Feeling that it would be rude to shake Kono awake to apologize for something, Shintaro decided to try a different idea. You could wake someone up with a hug couldn’t you? Plenty of physical contact, there didn’t seem any reason why not, and it would certainly be gentler than shaking him awake.  
Shintaro lifted up his arms, careful not to bump Kono by accident, and started working his arms around Kono’s torso, pulling himself against his chest. Konoha smelled nice and he was surprisingly warm for having been wandering around in the dark hallway to Shintaro’s room.  
“It’s such a shame I can’t stay like this forever” Shintaro thought. “There shouldn’t be any problem if I don’t wake him is there?”  
“…Shintaro?”  
Oh no.  
“Are you alright?”  
Shintaro paused. That was not the question he had been working on an answer for. Now he was off guard and he didn’t have any idea of how to answer Konoha.  
Do something you fool!  
“Yes Kono I’m fine.” Shintaro replied. No actual thought had gone into it. It was a reflex reply, nothing more. That’s why it surprised Shintaro all the more when Konoha put his arms over gently over his shoulders and pulled them closer together.  
“Um… Kono I said I’m fine. You don’t need to- “Please don’t lie to me Shintaro.”  
Excuse me?  
“I didn’t ask why you were holding me because I know there doesn’t need to be a reason. Sometimes it just feels nice to know you have someone by your side.”  
“He’s put a lot of thought into this.” Shintaro realized. “Is this what he’s thinking about when we all assume everything is flying over his head? Do I mean that much to him?”  
They lay there for several minutes, neither one of them moving, drifting in the layer of warmth filling the space beneath the bed, Konoha’s blanket, and the two of them.  
Shintaro’s right arm was starting to fall asleep underneath Konoha. He tried to move it gently, just to get it to wake up again when he felt Konoha stiffen, as if the movement had caused him terrible pain.  
He’s afraid you’re going to pull away.  
Moving his arm back around Konoha, Shintaro moved the rest of his body towards him, eliminating the remaining space and creating a surge of warmth on his back. Konoha noticeably relaxed at this motion, and Shintaro figured if he looked up he would see his friend smiling again.  
“Thank you Shintaro.”  
There was no need to ask what Konoha was thanking him for. All that mattered was that he’d gotten it right in the end. Konoha could spend the night with him, and as many nights afterward as he wanted, and Shintaro would be here to pick up right where they left off.  
He wasn’t exactly sure when he fell asleep, because his dreams were little different than the reality, and when he woke up every few hours, Konoha was still in his arms, he was warm, he was safe, and at least for the moment everything could stay that way.

What a shame it can’t always be nighttime.  
This was the biggest thought running through Shintaro’s head as he headed to breakfast later that day. His miniature utopia had been shattered by the violent entrance of the entire rest of the group who had thought Konoha had run away upon discovering his room empty. So naturally, the first thing they did upon finding him in Shintaro’s room was to start making fun of Shintaro rather than the person who had come there of his own free will.  
Most of the things they said had no effect but one of Kano’s comments caught his attention after he tried to stop a very drowsy Konoha from having noodles on the grounds that he might hurt himself if he fell asleep.  
“Being worried about your boyfriend is one thing, Shintaro. Worrying that he's going to fall asleep in his noodles and spear himself in the eye with a pair of chopsticks is a bit much.”  
Shintaro stiffened and looked over at Konoha who gave no indication that he’d heard Kano’s comment, happily slurping up his noodles since Shintaro wouldn’t allow him chopsticks. It wasn’t until he started to look away that he caught Konoha’s smile, reminding Shintaro that in just a few more hours it would be night once more and they could return to holding each other on the border of reality and dreams.


End file.
